Part of the Story
by superotakufan
Summary: "It has been many years since I have been home. It's not like I've been traveling or anything. Well, I did travel, but even today I don't know how." Meet Miko, a girl coated in mystery, as she turns Yugi's world upside-down! Rated T just in case. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Miko's POV

It has been, what seems like, many years since I have been home. It's not like I've been traveling or anything. Well, I did travel, in a way, but even today I don't know how.

About six years back, I woke up on a deserted street on the sidewalk. Well, deserted except for the home of the Kaiba family. All I had with me were the clothes on my back, consisting of a denim jacket, jeans, white sneakers, and a blue tank top, a hair band, and my Duel Monsters-themed locket. Other than that, I had nothing.

Turning to see the Kaiba's name on a pillar, I stood back shocked. Realizing that I had nowhere to go, I somehow was able to squeeze through the fence (after scraping up my arms and legs) and sit on the ground where a whole ton of windows could see me. I sat there waiting for the one person who could help me. Mokuba Kaiba.

It didn't take long until he saw me. While he was rushing downstairs, I stood up and tried to make myself presentable, since I got a bit dirty from trying to squeeze through the fence. Putting my hair up into a ponytail, I waited as Mokuba came by himself. He was wearing pajamas and was rubbing his eye.

"Um. Hi. What are you doing here?" After thinking of what to say during the few minutes it took for Mokuba to come downstairs, I replied.

"I want to be adopted. It's been so long since I've had any family. My parents died in a car crash and my older brother died not long after. So, I ran away from the orphanage so I could find my own family. I heard that there were some boys living nearby, so I ran over here." Bending down (I was 13), I could see the tears in his eyes. I didn't mean to guilt Mokuba into letting me stay, but I really had nowhere to go.

A clap of thunder came out of nowhere and it started raining. Mokuba quickly grabbed my hand and we ran inside the house, where he took me into some kind of living room. It was large with a light shade of blue on the walls, an expensive rug on the floor, a glass table, and a single couch facing the brick fireplace.

"Wait here." He then ran off somewhere, leaving me to warm up by the fire. It was sometime around midnight, according to the clock on top of the fireplace, and I started closing my eyes. I moved a bit back on the couch, thinking that Mokuba would take a while and I might as well get some rest.

Third POV

Little did I know that while I was asleep, Mokuba came back with some blankets. He saw me, and started to yawn, realizing how tired he was. After putting a blanket on me, he sat next to me, put a blanket on him, and fell asleep.

Seto later came by, wondering why Mokuba hadn't sneaked up to his room so they could play. He was also wearing pajamas, and was rubbing his messy head. After looking around, Seto finally found Mokuba, sleeping with some girl he didn't know. Mokuba's head was on the girl's shoulder and her head was on top of Mokuba's. They were both wet and the girl looked a bit dirty with many bleeding cuts on her arms and legs. He walked over and sat on the table in front of the couch. Taking a cell phone out from his pocket, Seto called a doctor and told the maids to set up a room. Why he did it, no one knows.

Miko's POV:

Sunlight shone on my eyes as I opened them and sat up. I wasn't in the living room I had fallen asleep in. The room I was in was a bedroom, with a large canopy bed, two dressers with an attached mirror on one, a desk, and a chair. It also had its own bathroom. As I looked around, I noticed that someone was sleeping by my side, head on his arms. The person opened his eyes and started to stretch. It was then that I realized that it was Kaiba. Or should I say Seto?

"Good. You're awake." He got up out of the chair he fell asleep in.

"My step-father has promised to adopt you."

"What?" It worked? My plan worked?

"As long as you play with Mokuba and me." I didn't take long to react.

"I will, I promise. And, thank you, but, um, well, who are you?"

"I'm Seto. You fell asleep next to Mokuba last night."

"Oh. Again, thank you very much." I got out of bed and noticed that I wasn't wearing the clothes that I woke up in last night. I was wearing a white nightgown, and my clothes were folded with my necklace on top on one of the dressers. My hair was braided, unlike the sloppy ponytail I had left it in, and my arms and legs were bandaged up.

"You're welcome." He then gave me a hug, which caught me off guard at first, and I hugged him back while truly feeling at home.

"What's your name?" I wanted to start fresh, so I made up a name.

"Miko. Miko Kaiba." We both smiled and fell onto the bed laughing.

I spent a year studying with Mokuba and Seto under Gozaburo's teaching. Even though I was the oldest, Seto was going to be the heir to the company (since I was just a "little girl"), but I still studied hard. Mokuba and Seto taught me how to play Duel Monsters (since I loved Duel Monsters but never learned how to play) and we played together in our free time.

Everyday I would think about my family, and sometimes Seto or Mokuba (mostly Seto) would come into my bed with me when I was crying.

Seto later gained control of Kaiba Corp. and kicked Gozaburo out. Mokuba and I became the vice presidents, though I did most of the work, and it was pretty fun being with Seto all the time. We started creating our Duel Monsters arenas, and recently started on a new project, Duel Disks. The programming was hard at first, but I got a lot of help from Seto. Though most of the time he was working on the video game.

I've gotten really close with my brothers, and I was really happy for Seto when he became the top-ranked Duel Monsters champ, really I was, but I knew that it was only the beginning, before the story truly began.

I was thinking about the Duel Disks while sitting in class. Twirling my pencil around, I watched as Seto pretended to read a book when the bell rang. I packed up my books and grabbed my bag, letting Seto get out of the classroom first. My long brown hair flew behind me as I ran to change my shoes. By the time I got outside, Mokuba and Seto were waiting for me by the company cars.

"Hey little bros! What's up?"

"Hey Miko! How was school?" Pulling Mokuba into a hug, I gave him a squeeze.

"Boring. As usual. Anyways, how about you guys?"

"It was good. I don't have any homework, so we can play Duel Monsters tonight." We both turned towards Seto, who was looking off in some other direction.

"Come on, Seto. Answer the question. Please?" He finally turned towards me and smiled a bit. And by a bit, I mean like the smile you give someone when you're plotting.

"You act like a two year old." I stuck out my tongue and waved my finger in front of him.

"That's not very nice." I kissed him on the cheek and he wiped it off with his sleeve.

"You're only a year older than me." He sighed, realizing that nothing would come out of fighting with me.

"I might have finally found what I've been looking for." I pretended to act surprised. I was in the same room when Yugi told his friends about his grandpa's "super rare card".

"*Gasp!* Really! Well good for you Seto! Good for you! Where is it?"

"If I told you, you'd follow me there." I sighed.

"You know me too well." I grabbed Mokuba's hand.

"Come on Mokuba. Let's go home."

"Ok! Bye Seto!" Mokuba and I started walking towards the other car when I turned around.

"See ya bro. And good luck." Seto got in the car next to me and rolled the window down.

"I don't need luck." After rolling up the window, the car took Seto away to his destiny. The story would soon begin.

"Hey Mokuba? Do you mind if I change before we go to Headquarters? I hate being in this short skirt."

"Sure!" Mokuba got out his deck from his pocket and started looking at his cards while I stuck my head out the window. The breeze felt really nice, like everything would be alright. I knew it wouldn't, at least at first.

We finally reached the house, where I ran up to my bedroom (which hadn't changed much) and changed into a pair of tight black jeans, black pointed boots, a blue strapless tank-top that showed my belly, a belt that slanted to my right and held my deck, and a black band on my left arm with KC on it. As you can see, Seto really influenced my fashion style.

Putting my Duel Monsters necklace back on and sitting on the side of my canopy bed, I looked at the pictures on the inside.

On one side was my new family, Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba and I dragged Seto into a photo booth not long after I came and we took some pictures. I put in the picture that had all of us smiling. Seto hasn't been doing much of that lately.

On the other side was my old family. My two older sisters and my parents were in casual clothes, while I was wearing a new floral Hawaiian dress. It was the seventh night of Hanukkah, and my birthday. I was only 8 years old, and my parents surprised me with a cake while we were on vacation. One of the singers at the restaurant sang to me as I blew out the candles. The picture was taken after I fell asleep at the table. Everyone gathered around me and took the picture. I missed them so much.

"Miko! What's taking so long?" I looked at the time. It was almost sundown! Rushing out the room, I ran outside with Mokuba, who was waiting outside my bedroom, and told the driver to step on it. We arrived at Kaiba Corp. Headquarters just in time to watch Yugi change his appearance into Yami.

I was really excited. I mean, I was watching the battle that everyone would be talking about the next day. But still. I couldn't believe that I would get a front row seat of one of the worst moments of my brother's life.

I watched as Yugi faced against Seto, and assembled Exodia. I felt sorry for Seto when he lost, he was my brother after all, but I knew that Yugi had to beat him. During the match, I didn't know who to root for.

I watched as Joey congratulated Yugi for winning. I ran over to my brother's side with Mokuba, who had been watching the match with me, and helped our brother to his feet. I watched as Yugi and Joey ran to go see his grandpa.

Well, I guess I'm now a part of the story.

A/N: Hey people! Finally got this out! I wanted to make a few chapters before posting any. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

-Shinju


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week until Seto woke up from the coma Yugi (or should I say Yami?) put him in. I stayed by his side, hoping that he would wake up already. Finally, I was sitting next to his bed (Mokuba fell asleep and I tucked him in) when he just jerked awake like he had a nightmare. He turned and saw me.

"Miko. How long have I been out?" I got up from the chair I placed next to his bed and started getting his clothes out of the dressers.

"Hello to you too. It's been about a week." He got up out of bed and came over to me.

"Have you been working on the new project?" Grabbing the clothes from my hands, he went into his bathroom to change.

"*Sigh* Yes. I just need to get the cards all put into the database, and then you can do all the projections and stuff." Seto came out of the bathroom in his usual blue jacket outfit.

"Good. Keep working on that. I'll be in my office." He was about to leave, when I stopped him.

"Hey, Seto, do you still want to join in the tournament Pegasus is having? Or do you want me to take your place?"

"Do what you want." And he left. I picked up the box that the invitation came in from the dresser. Opening the box, I noticed that the tournament started tomorrow. Should I go in Seto's place? It might be fun to duel people other than Seto and Mokuba. And who knows? Maybe I'll get to duel Yugi. Maybe even meet Shadi. But if I do join, I'll have to watch out for Pegasus' goons.

"Hey Miko? Is Seto up yet?" I turned around and saw Mokuba dressed in his regular clothes. I put the box on Seto's bed and went over to rub Mokuba's head.

"Yep. He's up, and going to Headquarters. By the way, Mokuba, I'm going to be part of a tournament starting tomorrow, so can you look after Seto for me?" Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"You bet, big sister! I'm going to find Seto!" And he ran off. I picked the box up and threw it onto my bed across the hall. Looking at the time, I realized that school had already started and it looked like none of the Kaiba siblings were going. I called for my company car, and got changed while thinking about the tournament (I was in my pjs when Seto woke up). Grabbing my briefcase (which I don't carry around all the time like Seto does), I made a quick piece of toast with butter and ran out to meet the car just pulling up at the gate. A girl about my age with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes came out dressed in a suit outfit with a bowtie.

"Hey Carie! Long time no see! Where've you been this time?" Carie was my personal driver, and one of my best friends. Normally I just drive myself, but Seto thinks that I shouldn't and got me a driver. He treats me little I'm younger than him (gets annoying sometimes). Anyway, Carie and I have been friends ever since I met her. When we met, both of us were wearing fezzes.

"Met up with the Doctor and he took me on an adventure!"

"Again?" We laughed and both got in the car, heading to Headquarters. I talked to Carie as I ate the toast and drank some chocolate milk from the car.

"So how's the cranky-puss?"

"Finally up."

"And…."

"And what?"

"I don't know. Said he's met the Doctor, jumped up and down for no reason, told you that there's a new chapter of Detective Conan up…"

"*sigh* I love you too, but no. Just asked me how long it's been and how the project's doing, grabbed some clothes, and left."

"Did you ask him about the tournament?"

"Ya, he said I could do what you want. I'm guessing that means yes." We finally arrived at Headquarters, where I bid farewell to Carie and rushed inside. Running over to the elevator, I pushed the button for the roof and ran out. Sarah, one of the employees, stuck a hand out just before the doors closed, releasing it only when I nodded to her from the door to the staircase. When she released, I sprinted up the staircase, and ran over to the elevator on the roof just in time to see the doors open. I rushed inside and pushed the intercom button.

"Stop."

"Nice job, Miko. You beat your record by 30 seconds."

"Thanks, Sarah." I then pressed the button for my office and sat down on the floor of the elevator. This was part of the routine for my day. I thought of it as a great way to exercise. That, and I thought it was cool when that girl did it in the movie. What was her name? Oh! Eloise! That was it!

"*DING!*" The doors opened to reveal my office. It was a level below Seto's, and looked the same, except there were pictures of Seto, Mokuba, and me spread out on my desk. As I sat down in my desk, I got to work.

Later:

"*CLICK!*"

_Insert blueeyesultamatedragon_

_Save _"*CLICK!*"

_X _"*CLICK!*"

_Safely remove SD drive _"*CLICK!*"

_Shutdown _"*CLICK!*"

I stretched my arms up behind me and cracked my neck a few times before putting the finished program into my briefcase. Seto would be happy that the program's finished. Picking up the case, I went over to the elevator and smiled to the setting sun as the doors closed.

Tomorrow, the tournament begins.

A/N: Hope everyone liked the new chapter! Oh ya, and if anyone wants to suggest anything for future chapters, just put it into a review! I read every review, so I'll reply to whomever almost immediately.

See ya next time!

- Shinju


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the company car and waved to Carie before looking at the clock nearby. Half an hour until the boat left. I put my briefcase down and took out a large black jacket and some sunglasses. Didn't want anyone figuring out who I am and asking to duel me. Picking up the briefcase, I got in line. Right behind Yugi. I don't think he saw me during the duel, so I relaxed and waited in line like everyone else.

"Hey you! Get outta here! Only official contestants are allowed onboard!" I turned and held back a giggle as I watched Joey being held back by a couple of goons.

"How da you know I'm not official?"

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak onboard through the lower hatches."

"Joey? What the?" Yugi left the line, so I moved up and kept going. I watched as Yugi settled everything, and tried to find a way to get back in line with Joey. I waved to them.

"Yo! You guys were behind me, so get back in line!" They nodded and got behind me.

"Thanks a bunch. We thought we were going to be the last ones on."

"No prob. What's you name?"

"The name's Joey. Joey Wheeler. Nice to meet ya!" I turned to Yugi.

"And you are?'

"Yugi. Yugi Moto." I tried to act natural.

"Oh ya. You're the guy who beat Se-I mean Kaiba, right?" Oops.

"Um ya." We were almost at the boat and the goon asked for my star chips.

"Here you go." I showed them off to him on the glove, and then got close to his ear so no one would hear.

"I'll be replacing Seto Kaiba in the tournament. The name's Miko Kaiba, and I'll be taking his room." He nodded.

"What did you say to him?" I almost forgot about Yugi.

"Tell you later!" I turned so that my back faced him.

"And Yugi, watch out for Weevil." I then ran onto the boat.

Later:

"Ah! Man am I beat." I laid back on the bed and threw the briefcase on the seat. It was larger than my usual case, mostly because it was chock-full of food and drinks. I heard a nock on the door and went to open it.

"Um, hey there. I was looking for a better room and thought this was it, but I didn't know someone was already here." It was Mai Valentine. She probably found Rex's room. Maybe she didn't like it?

"No, it's ok. Mai Valentine, right?"

"Yep! That's me. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." I closed the door behind me and she sat down on one of the chairs while I sat on the bed.

"So what's up with the bulky coat and sunglasses?"

"Eh, gotta keep myself hidden 'round here. In any case, you can share this room with me if you want. I guess it can get kinda boring in here all by myself." Mai jumped up and ran over to give me a hug.

"You mean it! You're so awesome! I knew that you would be awesome the moment I saw you." I stood up and kinda pushed her off.

"I only got one rule though. Don't be all fake-nice to me. I hate liars."

"Whatever. In any case, thanks for letting me crash here. You want to go see what some of the other duelists are like?" She got up and went to the door.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Mai left and I waited a bit before leaving the room and my stuff. It took a bit until I found where the outside of the ship was. When I got outside, I noticed that only Yugi's puzzle box was on a table along with Joey's deck. I quickly put Joey's deck in the box and closed the lid. Taking the box, I started running around the outside. It was only when I heard a sneeze did I find them.

"Tristan! Teà! I need your help!" They came out from the crates and saw the box in my hands. Before they could question me on why I had it, I explained that Yugi and Joey needed help. It wasn't long before Joey and Yugi were drying off on the deck with us.

"That was close! I'm sure glad you two showed up!"

"Hey don't forget about me, Yugi!"

"That's right! This person ran over to us and told us that you guys were in trouble!"

"This person? I have a name you know! It's Mi-" I realized what I was saying when everyone stared at me. Oh GREAT! It's not even a full day yet, and already I've spilled my big secret! Well, not my BIG secret, but still! I'm such an IDIOT! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!

"Um, excuse me?" I looked up from banging my head against the wall and went towards the door.

"Sorry. I acted like an idiot. I shouldn't even be talking to you. But I will say this." I turned around and took my sunglasses off, revealing one of my secrets. Seto's blue eyes.

"**I will see you again when the Shadow Games are truly revealed.**

**And enemies are made.**

**Goodbye for now.**

**Yugi Moto.**

**The story has begun."**

**I then put my sunglasses back on, and walked inside, leaving Yugi in the dark.**

A/N: Hey people! I do not own Harry Potter, which I got the idea of the last three words from. It is owned by J. K. Rowling, and sadly not me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day with Mai sleeping right next to me. I got changed and got all my stuff together before leaving the room, being sure to stay quiet as not to wake Mai. I went out to the spot where I found Yugi and Joey's decks yesterday and sat down for some breakfast. After finishing, I went over to the railing and looked out towards Duelist Kingdom. It just looked like an old island from where I was, but I knew what would happen there. Sitting back at the table, I guessed that Seto had already set out for his cottage or whatever it was and Mokuba was captured. The fact that I was letting my brother be kidnapped still haunted me a bit. I mean, I knew it had to happen but…I wasn't, if that makes any sense.

"Attention duelists! My hair is really spiky! I mean, um….Attention…duelists….please ignore my last remark. Thank you. And we will be arriving at Duelist Kingdom shortly." Ok…that was weird. And we're already there? I looked around and noticed that the ship was really close to the dock. It wasn't long until I was walking out onto the dock and up to the castle with all the other duelists. I noticed Yugi and his friends were coming over towards me, so I smoothly moved through the crowd and blended in. (Ok, so I hid behind some duelists. Big deal.)

"Hey? Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, Yugi."

"That's just it Teà. Just…who is she?"

"I don't know either, but I just can't get those blue eyes outta my head! They looked just like Kaiba's."

"What I don't get Joey is what she keeps saying."

"What Yug?"

"The truth. Before we got on the boat, she warned my about Weevil. And now she says that she'll meet me again when the Shadow Games are 'truly revealed'."

"Maybe she's just trying to tell you she loves you by acting all mysterious!" Tristan got a large head bump for that one on my behalf. Thank you Teà.

"Shut up Tristan." They then had to stop the conversation because Pegasus came out. Our eyes met contact for a second before he smiled at Yugi and began speaking. I kind-of droned him out by singing songs in my head. When he left, I decided to tail Yugi until the right time, and earn the star chips along the way. So began my little adventure of staying a bit behind the group and hiding whenever I thought they were going to see me.

After a while, it got very boring. I mean, all I was doing was tripping over roots and trying not to be discovered. So I sat down in a small clearing, pulled out a candy bar and some water, and started looking at my deck. It was actually a lot similar to Yugi's with a few things mixed in here and there.

After finishing, I looked around and finally found someone to duel. It was some blonde girl about 13 who was sitting not far from where I had sat down.

"Hey you! Want to duel?" I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Sure! Just follow me!" I followed her, knowing that she was leading me into her territory. But I wasn't confused. I knew my way around.

"Here we are! Number 15!" It was on top of a forest area and a waste area, so insect and dinosaur monsters would have the advantage. I noticed Yugi's gang nearby with Weevil, so I hid behind a tree, took off my coat, put on a baseball hat to pull up my hair, and changed my sunglasses just in case. After stuffing it in my briefcase, I ran back and found that Yugi and the gang were sitting down nearby. The girl and I both stepped onto our platforms and gave our decks a quick shuffle.

"You're on my territory now! And I wager two star chips!" I smiled.

"We'll see who wins, and I also wager two."

"LET'S DUEL!" The life point count appeared, and the duel began.

"I'll go first, seeing as I was the one challenged." The girl picked up a card.

"I place one card face down and play one card face down in defense mode." I looked at my cards. She probably wants to attack, seeing as she put her monster in defense mode. I will attack. But first I'll do a bit of re-arranging. I picked up my card and smiled.

"I summon Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000) in attack mode and use its special ability to take away your face down card." After saying so, my dragon (white with shining blue armor) appeared on the field and wiped out the magic/trap card.

"Sadly after using its ability, my dragon has to say good bye. But since I end my turn, my dragon comes back thanks to its special ability." My dragon reappeared, and the girl picked up her card.

"I skip my turn." I smiled and picked up my card.

"You're going to regret that!

Say hello to my Giant Soldier of Stone (ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000)! In attack mode!" My soldier came out (a large rock soldier with sword in hand) and stood proud and tall.

"I then use the card Shield and Sword to switch my soldiers attack and defense. Now my soldier! Attack her face down monster!" My soldier, with an attack of 2000, used its sword to hit the face down monster and the girl's life points went down. Miko: 1 Idiotic Girl: 0

"So now I'll place one card face down, and end my turn." The girl started laughing when I finished.

"Thank you! That's just what I wanted you to do! The monster you destroyed was Pinch Hopper (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200), which gets a point bonus from the forest area! And since its attack and defense switched, my insect had a defense of 1260, meaning that I still have 1260 life points left!"

"And?"

"And I activate Pinch Hopper's special ability, which allows me to summon Gigaplant (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Her monster (a tree and a venus fly-trap combined) appeared on the field.

"But that's not all! I activate Gigaplant's special ability, which lets me bring out another insect or plant from my deck or the graveyard for each turn! And I think I'll bring back Pinch Hopper in defense mode! Since its coming back after you placed your Shield and Sword card, it won't be affected by it." Her Pinch Hopper came back, and I swear that I saw it laughing at me.

"Now Gigaplant! Take out her dragon!"

"Not so fast! I use my face down card! Go! Mirror Force!"

"NO!" The attack bounced off of Mirror force and hit her monsters, making her life points go down to 0. After gathering our cards, the platforms lowered. I shook the girl's hand and received her two star chips.

"Not bad. You did great."

"You weren't so bad either, shorty. What's your name?"

"Melody. How 'bout you?" Oh, great.

"Um, ah, Ako! Call me Ako."

"Well, it was fun dueling you Ako!" She ran off and stopped once to wave good bye. You two Melody. It was fun. Yugi and the gang ran up to me after she left.

"That was some awesome dueling Ako! My name's Yugi!"

"Huh? Oh thanks Yugi! Truthfully, that was my first time dueling someone other than my brothers."

"Really? You looked like a pro out there!" Joey came up to me…and I think he was trying to flirt.

"And by the way, miss, the name's Jo-"

"Nock it off, will you? My name's Teà! The goof-ball is Joey, and this is Tristan."

"Nice to meet you! Hey, how about we start looking for some more people to duel?" So much for staying hidden. We all started walking, and Yugi and I talked a bit.

"Hey Ako?"

"Ya Yugi?"

"I know this is sudden, but do you want to duel later?"

"As long as it's for fun, sure. I'm still an amateur, and if I'm guessing correctly, you're Yugi Moto."

"Ya! How'd you know?"

"You beat, um, Kaiba recently! Everyone knows who you are!" Yugi started to blush.

"Oh…right…"

"So, why are you here when you just beat one the greatest duelists alive?"

"…"

"Sorry, touchy subject, right?"

"No, it's just that Pegasus stole my grandfather's soul, and in order to get it back, I have to win this tournament."

"Well that makes sense."

"You serious? You're not weirded out or anything?"

"Joey, would you be a good pup and be quiet for a bit."

"Why I! - Oh never mind."

"Thank you. And anyway, I get it. Unlike some people, I believe in the Heart of the Cards and stuff like that. I'm not just some amateur beating people with luck. I'm an amateur that's fighting with my heart. And I'll never forget that.

"…I'm sorry about that. I think I just made one of those weird speeches where really mushy music plays in the background just because the person realized something that's really important or something. Aw man, I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry." Epic fail Miko. Epic fail.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"What is it now, Joey?"

"I think I hear a whole bunch of duels going on!"

"Hey! I hear 'em too! Let's go see what's goin' on!"

"YAH!" Everyone started running towards the sounds.

"HEY! Wait for me!" I ran after them, laughing at how much Seto was going to kill me when he finds out that I've been hanging out with Yugi.

A/N: Yay! My first duel! By the way, if there's anything wrong with the duel, please don't hesitate to tell me. I've never played Duel Monsters before, so I really had to think hard about how to do this duel. Please be picky! And review!

See ya soon!

- Shinju


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Somehow Teà got in front of us, and we all caught up with her.

"Is it more duels? Cause I'm a bit tired out from the last one."

"If you won't take 'em, I will! Bring 'em on!"

"Why am I not surprised Joey? Do you really want to give up your only star chip?" Joey sweat dropped.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I heard you talking to Yugi on the boat. I was standing just nearby."

"But Ako, Joey has to duel at some point in order to get more star chips. I'm sure you'll do fine, Joey."

"Thanks Yug. I just gotta find someone at my level, right?" Yugi nodded and Joey pulled out his deck.

"I guess I should figure out which field my monsters are best suited for. Mostly monster and fighter type. I guess this meadow is my kind of turf."

"That's right Joey. See? You know what you're doing."

"You lost crybaby, now give me your star chips." Oh great. It's Mai again. Let's just hope this disguise works.

"A voice that annoying can only belong to Mai."

"Hm? Mai? Who's she?"

"We had a run-in with her on the boat, and she's nothing but trouble." We walked over to Mai, who was taking some kid's star chips.

"It's not fair, you cheated somehow! How could you know what your cards were when they were still face down?"

"I'm psychic. And you're done." The boy started crying, and I sweat dropped. Come on Mai. Really? Mai finally stopped laughing when she saw me.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" Sweat drop.

"Who? Me? I've never seen you before! I don't even know who you are! You could be an amateur for all I know!" Oh dang it.

"AN AMATEUR! Listen here! I am no amateur, and I challenge you to a duel!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You're not gonna duel me. You're gonna duel Joey here."

"Eh? What's this all about Ako?"

"You wanted to find a duelist and we've got one right in front of us. I'm tired out from my duel, so why don't you duel her in my place?"

"No way! Have Yugi duel her, not me!"

"No, I think this kid's right Joey."

"I'M NO KID MAI! I'M PROBABLY OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Then you're an old hag."

"OLD HAG! You asked for it!" I was about to give Mai the pounding of a lifetime, when Teà and Tristan held me back.

"Well Joey? Do you want to stay in Yugi's shadow? You're going to have to duel him at some point, so why not start dueling by going against me."

"Joey, don't duel her. She's ruthless."

"Teà's right! If you lose now, you're out for good!" Teà started whispering to Yugi. Probably trying to get him to duel instead of Joey.

"Show Mai what you're made of!"

"Yugi!"

"Alright! I'll duel for Ako." Joey turned towards me.

"Just watch me, Ako. I'll pound her to a pulp." As Joey and Mai started going up on the platforms, I made a decision.

"Good luck Joey! I'm outta here!"

"Hey! You're not gonna watch?"

"Sorry, but I know how this duel's gonna end. And besides, something stinks around here, so I'm gonna go find a shower. See ya!" I waved and ran into the woods before they could stop me. Now to go find some duels of my own. Before a certain someone with a certain item finds the gang.

A/N: Man, I'm starting to get a bit tired. I went to an amusement park yesterday with my family, so we're all kind blechy today. (Check my profile if you don't know what blechy is) Anyways, I'm gonna try and post a few more chapters today.

-Shinju


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

Miko's POV:

I smiled as I looked at my star chips. Thanks to the duels I just had, I had nine. I just needed one more battle, and then I'd be in the finals. I was just about to sit down, when I heard a duel going on in the distance. I walked over, wondering what was going on. As I looked from behind a tree, it was Yugi against a masked boy. But I knew whose bandana the boy was wearing.

"Mokuba." Something just started coming over me, and a tear rolled down my cheek before more followed. Mokuba. I know what's going to happen to you, and I can't do anything to stop it. I'm so sorry. Mokuba. I couldn't take it. I couldn't watch my lil' brother get captured. I ran off, not turning back. I didn't know where I ran off to, I just kept running.

Mokuba's POV:

This is it Yugi. You split up my family.

"_Hm? Miko?" I rubbed my eye and looked at the clock. It was about 9PM, and I had just gone to bed a few hours ago. Miko was sitting in front of me on my bed. She had her regular clothes on, and a large briefcase in hand._

"_Hey Mokuba. I told you before that I'm gonna be in a tournament, but I wanted to talk to you before I leave. Mokuba, listen to me. In the end, I'll always be there for you. And when you wake up from your deep slumber, I'll be waiting for you right outside the castle."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'll tell you later." Miko then gave me a kiss on the head, and walked out of the room._

"_Wait! Don't leave me too!"_

And now you're gonna pay for what you did to my big brother.

"_Seto, you gotta leave now if you're gonna make the boat for the tournament at Duelist Kingdom. Seto, open the door!" I knocked and found that the door was open, so I went in. Seto was playing around with his deck._

"_I'm not going Mokuba."_

"_What? How come?" He threw his deck on his desk in some kind of rage._

"_There's no point."_

"_What do you mean no point?"_

"_Kid, I am in no condition to duel anyone."_

"_What are ya talking about? You always say cards are power! And you've got all the strongest cards!"_

"_Since I lost my duel with Yugi, I just don't know what to think anymore. Everything's different! It's as if I've lost a piece of myself that day!"_

"_But Seto…You're the best! The Champ!" Seto stood up any started getting something out of his coat pocket._

"_Not any more, since the day I was defeated by Yugi." He threw a card at me and I caught it._

"_Here Mokuba. I'm going away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this. It was always you're favorite."_

"_Why? Why are you leaving?" Seto had packed his briefcase and was standing up in front of me._

"_Because I don't know who I am anymore." Seto grabbed the door frame._

"_Take care, kid."_

"_Seto! Don't go!"_

You broke up my family, Yugi. Miko's in a tournament somewhere, and Seto's gone off and left me behind. I want them back and it's all your fault Yugi!

Yami's POV:

Hmm. I see. So this is Mokuba, Seto and Miko Kaiba's little brother. But that face. Miko. Have I seen her before? Wait, I remember! Ako looks just like her! Could it be?

A/N: Has anyone noticed that if you put the first initial of every word in the title together, it spells POTS? Next chapter coming soon.

- Shinju


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in the same field as before when it started to get dark out. Yugi should be coming soon. I better get ready. I took off the sunglasses and hat and put on the coat and sunglasses I wore on the ship. It was a while before Yugi and the others came along.

"Hey! It's you!"

"Yes. It's me, Yugi. Who else did you expect?"

"She's got a point there."

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." We moved a bit of a ways from the group and sat down.

"Yes?" I smiled as Yugi transformed.

"I think I know who you are. You're Miko Kaiba, correct?" I took off my sunglasses.

"Yep. Mokuba told you?"

"How did you know that we met up with Mokuba?" I held up a hand.

"Please Yugi. Things like that are better left a mystery." Yami looked a bit disappointed, but nodded and transformed back into Yugi. We walked back over to the group and sat down with them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I've been so strange and mysterious. The name's Miko Kaiba. I also go by Ako and 'that girl that we met on the ship'."

"So you were all those people?"

"Pretty much. Hey, let's not talk about that. Anyone got a good ghost story? I've gotten pretty bored lately." And so Tristan started on his weird pizza story. I took off my coat and put it along with my sunglasses into my briefcase.

"Oh please? What kind of ghost story is that supposed to be?"

"If I don't get some food into me, I'm going to turn into a ghost!" Just a bit longer Joey.

"Those two and their stomach's, huh Yugi?"

"Hey! My meal ticket!" Apparently Joey found a mushroom. I couldn't help but laugh at how much it looked like it was from a Mario game.

"What? No!" Tristan held Joey back by the arms as Yugi and Teà went over.

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous Joey!"

"So, do us all a favor, and let him eat it!" Even looked towards the voice. I stood up and walked over.

"Hey Mai. Long time no see!"

"Hey, do I know you?" I fell over.

"We shared a room?"

"Oh ya. Thanks for that by the way." She then ate a bit of a candy bar. Everyone noticed and started sniffing.

"That's it! You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eating in front of me."

"You're that hungry are you? Ok then. Give me your star chips, and I'll give you some food." Joey grew a huge goober and then wiped it away. I moved away just in time for it to land on the grass.

"Forget it! Potato chips, I mean star chips, are priceless."

"I was just kidding, Joseph. I'll be more than happy to share if you can manage to ask politely like a gentleman."

"Right. So then you can go and make fun of me for that too?"

"Look, by tomorrow I'll have won entrance to the castle, so there's no point in me keeping an entire knapsack full of food."

"Same here." I patted my briefcase.

"Sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach."

"How do we know this isn't another trick? Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

"Cause it's either me, or that poisonous mushroom." Mai and I dumped our stuff onto the ground, and everyone crowded around.

"Look at all this stuff! Candy bars!"

"Dibs on the candy bars!"

"Potato chips!"

"Dibs on the chips!"

"Canned fruit! … Soda!"

"Dibs on the soda!"

"Sorry boys, no dibs on anything yet."

"Same here. Mai? Want to give the boys their jobs?"

"Sure. I want Yugi to go get us some firewood." He nodded.

"Sure."

"And you two boys can go and fetch us some water."

"You bet." Tristan gave Joey a bucket and started pushing him away.

"I'll go get us that firewood." Yugi left as well.

"Okay."

"Hey Teà, there's a make-shift shower nearby. Mai can stand guard for you."

"Thanks Miko." It wasn't long until I was sitting by the fire, cooking up some food.

"Wow, that smells really good Miko." I smiled.

"Thanks Yugi! I sometimes make dinner for Mokuba and Seto when the cooks have their days off. By the way Joey, you're not supposed to melt the candy bars." Joey sweat dropped and started talking with Tristan.

"Speaking of Seto, were you there when Kaiba and I dueled?" I nodded.

"Yep. As you know, Mokuba was there too. We had just gotten there after I went home to change after school. It took me a bit though because I was looking at my locket."

"Your locket?" I opened it up and showed him.

"Yep. I got mine after Seto and Mokuba, but we have pictures of the three of us in each of our lockets. I bet Mokuba is looking at his right now."

"Who are these other people on the right?" I quickly closed the locket and looked at the food.

"Oh no! They're almost burnt! Dang it!" I saw Yugi smile next to me as I worked to save the meal. I was able to save the food just in time, and soon everyone was sitting around the fire eating.

"This is really good Miko!"

"Thanks Joey!" I laughed a little bit.

"How's yours, Teà?"

"Mmm, four stars!"

"Speaking of stars, how many do you have Mai?"

"Eight."

"Wow! It sounds like you're in the zone!"

"Don't think you're going to fool me with your nice-guy routine, Yugi. It's only a matter of time before you-"

"Can't we just forget about the tournament for one night?"

"Teà's right, Mai. I have nine, but I'm not bursting it out to everyone."

"Ok, just as long as everyone is crystal clear about one little thing. Any duelist in my way is going down." Mai put her plate down and stood up.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk." Mai turned and walked away.

"Man, she can really ruin a meal." We finished eating, and I cleaned up while the others talked. When I finished cleaning up, we sat around the fire.

"Man, oh man, *Yawn* I'm fading fast here."

"Don't you think we should check on Mai?"

"Good idea."

"She has been gone for a while."

"It's probably some trap."

"Hmm…" Come out, come out, where ever you are. The bushes started to rustle and Teà screamed a bit. Really hurt my eardrums actually. All the boys got up, when Bakura started coming into view.

"It's Bakura!"

"Oh ya! From class!"

"What are ya doing way out here, Bakura?"

"Same as you guys, I guess."

"You gave us a scare, sneaking around in those bushes."

"Ya, for a minute there, we thought we actually had something to worry about." And….he just jinxed it. We all sat around the fire, and Joey started looking at his deck.

"Joey, you've been staring at that card for, like, an hour. What's up?"

"I'll tell ya, just don't laugh. Sometimes, when I'm in a duel, I pretend that it's me out there on the field swapping blows with whatever card my opponent has out. Isn't that dumb?"

"Well if you were, which card would you want to be, Joey?"

"Ahhhhhhh, this one! The Flame Swordsman!" Joey jumped up and held an imaginary sword.

"The Flame Swordsman kicks everyone's butt! Hah!" Tristan also stood up and showed off his card.

"Not my guys! The Cyber Commander!"

"You boys and your cards are hilarious."

"I think everyone has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can pick one for yourself, Teà."

"Okay." She held up her card.

"I pick this one! Magician of Faith."

"What? You got to be kidding me!"

"More like the Magician of Freaks if you ask me."

"Shut up!" Tristan and Joey hugged each other…kind of.

"Tell me which one you identify with Yugi." Yugi held up his card.

"Oh, that's easy. Dark Magician, hands down."

"Maybe I'm just out of the loop, but don't you think it's a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards?"

"Maybe a little, but it's like Grandpa says. It's not about the playing cards; it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about, you know?" Everyone nodded.

"So which card do you care about most, Bakura?"

"This one is my favorite." He held up his card.

"Isn't that the Change of Heart card?"

"Kind of a weird looking picture, you think?"

"Hmm…"

"If you want to see how it works, we can have a duel right now. Not for star chips, just for a little fun!" I got out my own deck, and started looking through my cards.

"Sure. I'm down with that. After all the star chip stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached." Joey…so jinxing it right now…

"I agree. I think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea!"

"Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck? That way it will be like we're all playing together."

"That's a good idea!"

"Yah."

"Great! But I should warn you that with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat."

"True, but maybe I'll surprise you."

"This'll be fun!" Everyone was giving their card to Yugi when I got out my card.

"I almost forgot Miko. Is this your favorite card? What is it?" I placed my card into his deck.

"You'll see." We set up on a tree trunk nearby.

"Alright, I'm all shuffled."

"Now you're sure you don't mind playing alone?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Bakura! We'll go easy on ya."

"Thanks."

"Right. Now let's get this duel on the road." Ok, does anyone notice Bakura smiling evilly and everything? ANYONE? I sat down next to Yugi.

"Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to SHARE with you all. And especially with you Yugi." And…now it's getting boring. But it'll pick up soon.

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

"What's he doing?"

"This is getting freaky."

"No! It can't be! A Millenium item!"

"Yes! And the magic of my Millenium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm!" I watched as our surroundings changed. Wow. So this was what it was like to be in the Shadow Realm. Cool, I guess. Mixed feelings. I stayed seated.

"Man, I hate magic."

"Why are you doing this Bakura?"

"You have something I want Yugi, and I aim to take it!" Here we goooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Wow, long chapter. This is 7 pages in Word. Need to do some research, so I might take a bit.

- Shinju


	8. Chapter 8

Huh? I looked around and saw Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Teà in Duel Monsters costumes. Looks like I was just played. I looked down and saw that I was in defense mode. I then turned around and saw Yami.

"Hey up there! How do I look?" Yami was a bit shocked.

"Miko?" I did a little twirl and I looked pretty good. My six wings were spread out, and the golden dress was beautiful and worked well with my curves. In other words, I became Wingweaver (ATK: 2750 DEF: 2400), the strongest fairy card.

"Ya serious, Miko? You're not freaked out or nothing?"

"Trust me, Joey. I already know what's going on." I turned towards Evil Bakura (well, that's what I'm calling him.

"You're going down, and I'm going to make sure of it!" Yami nodded, and went on with his turn.

"And I place this one card face down." Yami placed down his card, and all the boys except Yugi ran over to hide it. I ran over to Yugi to see if he was ok. It looked like he had been electrocuted or something.

"You ok, Yugi?" He nodded and felt a shock.

"I told I'd see you again when the Shadow Games were truly revealed." I smiled and stood up.

"Now it's time to meet your enemy."

"I have all of you right where I want you. Who are you to make such remarks?"

"**Who am I? I know every move you'll make before you even make it. I know what you wish to do with us, and I know how you relate to something that happened oh so long ago. Now. MAKE YOUR MOVE!"** He cringed.

"So be it. I play Man-Eater Bug (ATK: 450 DEF: 600) facedown in defense mode." He placed his card down.

"Man-Eater Bug? Glad I'm a girl."

"Yugi, what's that card do?"

"The Man-Eater Bug. When it's turned face up, it will automatically kill one of us. And when we call an attack, it also turns face up." I said before I turned around.

"Put me in attack mode, Big Yugi." I said. He was a bit confused at first, but nodded and placed me in attack mode.

"That's right Miko." said Yugi.

"I'm going to attack it. When I do, activate your face down card."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Yugi, I'm not even supposed to be here." I then flew over to the card, which turned face up. I then dropped onto the bug, and covered its eyes while it tried to throw me off.

"Now! Do it!" He nodded.

"I'm activating a trap, sacrificing one of my monsters to do so." I put thumbs up towards them.

"Teà, if you want me back, start crying. That's the best thing you can do right now." I smiled, and felt as if I was blacking out.

Later:

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in the card graveyard. It was a bit creepy, so I started walking as I reflected on what I said. Oh man, did I just make myself a target to Bakura? Sweat drop. Seriously, I'm not even supposed to be here, and I just keep getting myself deeper into trouble. I turned around and saw something in the distance. Man I wish I had my glasses. Stupid near-sightedness. Oh man. Not good. In the distance, was the Reaper of Cards!

"Time to run!" I was running for what seemed like ages. I tried to fly, but I was getting tired, and I couldn't really control them. It seemed like I was going to die there, when next thing I know, I'm back with the others.

"See Teà? Crying is good for you."

"Miko!"

"Miko! You're ok!" Everyone crowded around me and gave me a group hug. One problem though.

"Can't….BREATHE!" They finally let go, and I put my wings back into place.

"Oww. Shesh, you get wings, and everyone wants to crush them."

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals!"

"My friends are never a waste of time! Make your move." Awww! Yami thinks of me as a friend!

"Oh, I'll move. And you will lose! This is the play that will win me the match and your Millenium Puzzle. First I will play the Lady of Faith (ATK: 1100 DEF: 800) in attack mode." The card appeared on the field.

"And then the card that will turn your friends against one another! The Change of Heart!"

"Change of Heart? Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" asked Yugi.

"And a very magical card it is. With this card, I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy." said Evil Bakura.

"No! I refuse!" How Yugi knows that he's going to be picked? No clue.

"You won't have a choice in the matter. The Change of Heart card allows me to control any opposing monster. And I choose you little Yugi!" See?

"Leave the young one out of this!" Ok…weird way to talk about someone you share a body with, Yami.

"Why should I? By simply destroying him, I destroy you as well! You're here to guide and protect him! Then protect him against this!" Evil Bakura then slammed down his card.

"That was your last mistake!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!" Will everyone stop that please? As the Change of Heart appeared on the field, it was Bakura.

"It's Bakura!"

"No Joey. It's a purple dinosaur, OF COURSE IT'S BAKURA!"

"The real Bakura!"

"Bakura! So your soul was sealed into your favorite card too!"

"I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi! I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours!" Bakura was able to take over the Lady of Faith. I'm wondering why Big Bakura even put down that card. Did he want Bakura to take over his card? And another thing:

"Does anyone notice that he's wearing a dress and a choker?" Sweat drop. Guess not.

"I'll control her while you attack me! You can win against the Evil Bakura!" So he is called Evil Bakura?

"I can't! I'd be destroying you, sending you to the Graveyard!" said Yugi.

"I don't care! It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"

"Be quiet!" Yay! Here comes epic Yami! Dun dun dun DUN!

"I have a better idea!" The eye of…of….of whatever appeared on Yami's forehead.

"If the evil power of Bakura's Millenium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millenium Puzzle can put them back!" Evil Bakura and Bakura switched, so that Evil Bakura was the Lady of Faith. Guess this is the end of the duel. I'm going to miss being a fairy.

"Alright! Our Bakura is back where he belongs! But where's the evil dude?" Evil Bakura looked around and saw that he was the Lady of Faith.

"This can't be!"

"Listen closely, Yugi. Use the power of the Dark Magician to send him to the Graveyard! Now!"

"You got it! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi held up his hand, and Evil Bakura/Lady of Faith disappeared into this weird swirly thing in the sky. Good-bye six wings. I'll miss you. I then felt like I was burning up. Not like its 100 degrees out, but more like you have a fever or something.

"Miko? Miko, are you ok?"

"Hm?" I held my head as I sat up. Yugi was sitting next to me, and we were back in reality. And Evil Bakura was supposedly in the Graveyard.

"Ya, I'm fine. If only he'd be gone for good. Then I wouldn't have anything to worry about in the future."

"What?" I held up my hands and shook my head.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Nice one Miko. It was still night, and everyone was asleep. Somehow we moved to a different location closer to the ocean.

"So, what happened?"

"We woke up and we were learning about where Bakura got the Millenium Ring when heard Mai scream. You weren't awake yet, so I carried you. Turns out she was forced to duel one of Pegasus' eliminators, and lost all her star chips. I dueled him and won back Mai's star chips. She left and we came here, and that's when you woke up."

"Wow. I missed out on a lot. Oh! And Yugi, you know that person who was dueling for you in Shadow Realm when you became the Dark Magician?"

"Ya?"

"Well, that was the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. Bakura also had a spirit in his Millenium item, but we, mostly you, sent him to the Graveyard."

"So, everytime I duel, that strong force I feel guiding me is the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle? But how do you know all this?"

"I'll tell you later." I heard something in the distance.

"In the mean time, you need to go say hello to an old friend." I heard a few yawns, and it seemed like everyone was waking up. I stood up and got my briefcase, which was somehow still with me.

"See ya Yugi. And don't let Seto know I was here." I then turned and started walking away. Oh! Almost forgot.

"**We'll meet again when Shining Friendship is played."**

I then walked away, wondering who my next opponent would be, and wondering how much longer this tournament was going to last.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed as I traveled towards the castle. It was pretty boring. I'd get up, brush my teeth, brush my hair, change, have something to eat, clean up camp, walk towards the castle, eat lunch, keep walking, ask a duelist for directions, run away before they could challenge me, walk some more, set up camp, eat dinner, maybe take a shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, change, and go to bed after writing in my diary. You get the gist.

One night, I was looking through my stuff, trying to find my brush. When I found it, I also found a familiar looking case. I opened it and found my old iPod with a note attached.

_I found this in the pocket of the clothes you came here in. You never wore them after that day, and they were getting dusty, so I was going to wash them when I found this. Not exactly sure what it is, but I packed it away just in case. Hope you're having fun!_

_- Shinju_

Shinju was my maid back at home. She was the one who braided my hair when I first came to the Kaiba home. I met her not long after I came, and we bonded instantly. She helped send notes to Seto and Mokuba about what I was doing when we couldn't talk. Shinju knows my likes, dislikes, and she's one of the only people I really trust. Carie's also someone I really trust, of course.

This will really help in the future! Actually, should I really do it? Might cause something to happen….I put it in my jacket pocket, and I continued my routine.

I finally got to the castle later on, and heard something in the distance. Walking over, I found Mai with the others. Aw, man. I guess I missed the duel.

"Hey Yugi! Was Shinning Friendship played yet?" I waved and ran over.

"Miko!" I finally reached them.

"You were right. Teà played it when she was dueling Mai." Hmmm. By the looks of Yugi's duel glove, he's about to go back towards the castle. I want to get into the finals, but who to duel? Yugi has to become King of Games, Joey needs to get the money for his sister, and Bandit Keith needs to fall into the ocean. Guess that leaves only one left.

"Mai! I challenge you to a duel! I want to see who can get the last spot in the finals!"

"Last spot?"

"Ya! I saw Bandit Keith go inside a while back. I think he was watching Yugi's duel with Seto."

"How did you know that I dueled Kaiba?"

"I just do. Anyways, Mai, you gonna duel or what?"

"I never back down to a fight. Let's go." Mai and I started walking towards the arena, when I turned around and yelled out to Yugi while still walking.

"I won't be that long! Just wait there!" I turned back around and smiled. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, and sorry if a few things are hard to understand. I wrote these a while ago, but I forgot to upload them. Enjoy, review, and check out the poll I have on my profile!


	10. Sorry!

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Trust me, I really am. Getting right to the point, I'm sad to inform that all stories are on hiatus. I've been thinking about doing a new story for Cardcaptor Sakura that continues from Cardcaptor Torika (h t t p : / / w w w . b w i l l e t t c o m i c s . c o m / c a r d c a p t o r t o r i k a / i n d e x . h t m l ). If you've never seen/read Cardcaptor Sakura or read Cardcaptor Torika, I highly recommend it. It's a show for little kids, but I like it (and I'm in high school!). Anyways, I hope that everyone is not terribly upset with me. It's just that this new idea I have might be so good that I'll stick with it for a long time. Also, mid-terms are next week and I'm freaking out. Not to mention how much homework I'm getting.

I hope that you will be patient and wait for my next story!

- SHinju

PS: For those of you who checked out my Deviant Art account and saw that I was doing the Nuzlocke Challenge, I'm not doing it. Deviant Art and I do not like each other anymore. I got a super huge virus on my computer from it, and it was a one in a million chance that it would work again, so I'm going on Deviant Art anymore.


End file.
